Opening and Closing to Rock and Barney 2002 VHS
Here's the opening and closing to Rock with Barney 2003 VHS Opening # Warning Screen # Dancing with Wags the Dog Wiggles Music Video from : Toot Toot # Barney's Vowel Power CD Rom Promo # Choclate Candy Bars Productions Logo # Playhouse Disney Rolie Polie Olie Web Promo # Laugh with Me Music Video from: Be My Valentine Love Barney # Parrot Enterntament Logo # Clay Sharing Time Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Mama Bear Sama Mama Mama Trailer # Playhouse Disney Bear in the Big Blue House Web Promo # Jay Jay The Jet Plane Sneezing Achoo Trailer # Playhouse Disney The Book of Pooh Web Promo # Grandpa in My Pocket Trailer # Playhouse Disney Stanley Web Promo # Nick Jr Commrical Promo (1999) # Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Soundtrack Promo # Maisy Preview # The Borrowers Preview # Franklin Videos Preview # The Busy World of Richard Scary Preview # Cats Preview # Barney In Outer Space/Its Time for Counting/ & Barney's Big Surprise Trailer/Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie Soundtrack Promo # Barney Song Magic Banjo Commrical Promo # My Party with Barney Trailer # Actamates Microsoft Barney Commrical Promo # Talking Barney Commrical Promo # Barney Song Magic Bongos Commrical Promo # Rolie Polie Olie Get into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Come on Over to Barney's House Preview # Barney Promo # PBS Kids Toy Factory Bumper # Barney is a Presentation Bumper # Please Stay Tuned Bumper # Feature Presentation # Wanner Bros. Home Video Logo # PBS Kids Videos Logo # Use Your Imagination Bumper # Lisa Whats Your Favorite Color Blue Bumper # Barney & Friends Indent Bumper # Barney & Friends Funding Credits (1999-2000) # Barney Home Video Intro (Season 6 Version) # Rock with Barney Title Card Closing # End Credits # Connecticutt Public Televiction Logo # Visit PBS Oline at pbskids.org screen Bumper (1999-2000) # Barney & Friends Funding Credits (1999-2000) # Water Fall Televiction Logo # Police Car Trailer # Barney's Imagination Island Trailer # Barney Live In New York City Trailer # Barney Safety Preview # Barney's Families are Special Preview # Barney's Wating for Santa Preview # Barney's Making New Friends Preview # Barney Songs Preview # Riding in Barney's Car Preview # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview # Barney Colors and Shapes Preview # Garber Graduates Commrical Promo # Barney's Fun & Games Preview # Kids for Characters Preview # Barney's Talent Show Preview # Barney's Once Upon a Time Preview # Barney Sense Sational Day Preview # A Day at The Park with Barney Promo # Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh Brother She's My Sister 2 - Pack Preview # Barney's Good Day , Good Night Preview # Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview # Barney's Halloween Party Preview # Toon Disney Cinnomion Toast Crunch Fortune Teller Commrical Promo # Airheads Bustin Loose Commrical Promo # Dimino's Dot at Dimino's Pizza Commrical Promo # Kellogs Supercharged Frosted Flakes Homack Commrical Promo # Kellogs Fruit Loops Follow That Nose Commrical Promo # Honey Comb Bears Commrical Promo # Romp Bomp A Stomp Music Video from : Wake Up Jeff Trailer # Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm Trailer # Honey Nut Cherieos Little Red Riding Hood Commrical Promo # PBS Kids Videos Logo